Blood Bonds
by scrletfyre
Summary: Vampire's and humans have existed side by side for countless centuries. In exchange for peace, every year the vampire's would hold a ceremony to pick young teens to aid them in whatever way they see fit. Izuku attends the choosing ceremony hoping not to be picked but, his hopes are dashed when he his chosen by the king of vampire's Shoto Todoroki to become his mate. YAOI
1. the choosing

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

One: the choosing

Vampires... Usually when humans hear this word, they think of blood thirsty monsters with razor sharp fangs. But in truth vampires aren't what humans thought them to be as they look and behave just like humans. Yes, they need blood to live. Before their existence became known to humans, they mostly lived off of animal blood, raw meat, and/or a blood substitute. In order to keep the peace between the two races an arrangement was made between the king of vampires and the humans. The vampires would allow the humans their vast resources of knowledge and technology to help benefit mankind. The vampires would also allow their wealth to help humans with their financial means. In exchange for the money, the humans would work for the vampires doing jobs such as landscaping, being servants, maids, and/or guards. Every year young teens from the ages of fifteen to eighteen years old would be gathered for the vampires to pick humans to choose and become their servants. At times vampires would also take a human to be their sexual partner and/or blood donor. This ceremony was known as the choosing. It happened during the full moon at the times of the changing of seasons. And it was required that all the humans attended until they passed the age limit. 

It was during the fall ceremony and Izuku Midoriya's first time attending the choosing ceremony. Izuku was getting dressed for the ceremony. His mom Inko wanted to see her son off as she didn't want to think of her son never returning home. Izuku came out of his room wearing a white buttoned up long sleeve dress shirt, a green buttoned up vest sat over the shirt, navy blue dress slacks sat on his legs, and a pair of black shoes completed his look. Izuku tried his best to control his crazy greenish-black hair but the wild waves wouldn't cooperate.

"Gods... My baby boy is all grown up." cried Inko. "Remember to be on your best behavior if you are chosen. Also obey all the rules that they give you regardless if you don't want to do them."

"I know mom. Please don't worry as the odd will be that I may not be chosen." Izuku replied before he gave his mom a hug.

"Please just promise me that you will be careful." Inko stated as she hugged Izuku tightly.

"I will mom." replied Izuku. The two broke apart as the young teen left his home hoping to return back. 

Izuku traveled to the town hall where he could see other teens his own age lined up to head inside. They were separated into two groups. Izuku went into the boy's line as he could see vampire guards armed with weapons patrolling the area. All vampire guards wore the same exact uniform. The only thing that was different was the patch on their jackets that had the vampire's mark. Each vampire had a special mark that represented their house and name.

The guard uniforms consisted of a black jacket with a red trim and buttons, a pair of black pants, and black combat boots ( -Man Hallow series uniform). One of the villager's elders was taking attendance and directing the people where to go. The young teens told the elder their name, age, and where they hailed from before they entered the hall. Izuku shuffled in with the rest of the teen as he didn't see anyone that he recognized. Soon a skinny skeleton looking man took the stage grabbing the teens attention.

"Thank you all for coming to this year's choosing ceremony. For those of you who don't know me... I am Torinoshi Yagi, the village leader. In a few minutes the vampires will be entering the hall to pick those of you to either be their maids, servants, guards, blood donors, or sexual partners. Please don't make eye contact, keep your head bowed, and don't speak unless spoken too." commanded Yagi. "Now please go into single file line. Girls on the left side and boys on the right." Izuku got in line with the other boys as he kept his head down. The lights dimmed slightly indicating that the vampires had entered the room. The vampires would go through picking out some of the teens to become their servants, guards, and/or maids. About half of the teens were already picked. Izuku could hear whispers as it seemed that someone very important had entered the town hall.

"It's the vampire king..." Izuku heard someone on the staff whisper. Izuku could see the other teens stand up at attention when they heard the king was there. Izuku still kept his head down and eye glued to the floor. He clenched his hands together in front of him. 

The vampire king Shoto Todoroki decided to take a look at the young teens that were left from the choosing ceremony. He had more than enough staff, maids, guards, and servants. Every year he was looking for one person in particular. A young kid with greenish-black hair, brilliant emerald green eyes, and a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose to his cheeks. He never got the kids name but he had a very sweet smell as just the little bit blood just tasted as rich. Shoto briefly caught the scent of honey, lavender, and vanilla.

'He's here!' he thought to himself with a smile stretched across his face. Shoto could remember like it was yesterday when he first met his future mate. 

**Begin Flashback...**

It happened when Shoto was just a fledgling. Shoto may have looked like a fire year old kid but he was actually one hundred and five years in the vampire terms. Shoto was walking through the park with his sitter when he smelled blood. It had a very rich scent that caused his fangs to lengthen. Shoto followed the scent to see a young child about three years old crying. His knee was badly scrapped and bleeding. The young boys scent drew Shoto in like a moth to a flame. The sweet smell of honey, lavender, and vanilla drifted up his nose. Even as a fledgling Shoto knew what the sweet smell meant. As his more vampiric part of him confirmed it.

 _Mate..._ It snarled. The boy had wild wavy greenish-black hair, tears poured down from his emerald green eyes. He had a light dusting of freckles that ran across the bridge of his nose to his cheeks that were slightly red because of him crying. Shoto's sitter saw the boy and the blood. Fearing for the young boy's life, he went to stop Shoto but the young vampire waved him off.

"Are you, all right?" Shoto asked as he squatted before the young child. Izuku shook his head wildly before pointing to the swings that two older kids were now on.

"They pushed me off the swing. I hurt my knee." Izuku cried. Shoto looked at the older kids whom were ten years old laughing and swinging on the swings. The young vampire's eyes flashed blood red as he snarled at the older kids. The older kids saw Shoto's eyes change and could see his fangs which caused them to run off. Shoto helped Izuku up to his feet walking him over to the swings. Izuku limped slightly favoring his knee.

"I know of a trick that will help your knee feel better."

"You do?!"

"Yes... Do you want me to help ease your pain?" Shoto asked as he knelt before Izuku. Izuku just nodded his head. Shoto leaned in kissing Izuku's knee as he used his tongue to lick up some of the blood. A vampire's saliva had a healing agent that would be able to heal the wound. The young humans blood was rich tasting like a mix of chocolate and peppermint. Shoto's eyes flashed a brighter red when he tasted Izuku's blood. Shoto withdrew his lips from the wound licking up the bit of blood that was on his lips. His eyes returned back to normal as he caused his fangs to shrink back down. With how young the child was, he couldn't claim him as his mate, not until he was old enough. "Feeling any better?" Shoto asked as he stood back up. Izuku flexed his knee not feeling any pain.

"Yeah... I thought that only my mom knew that trick. Thank you." Izuku explained with a bright smile on his face.

"I am glad that I could help you out. Be careful... All right?"

"I will. Thanks again." Izuku exclaimed as Shoto and his sitter left the young boy who began to swing happily on the swings.

 **End Flashback**

Shoto never found out the boy's name or anything else about him. But the young vampire knew that one day they would be together again. All vampires knew that a person whom had a very sweet smell was destined to be their mate. This person's blood would also be delicious tasting as just a sip would not only heighten their powers but, it would also sustain them for a long time. Their mates blood would also be irresistible as the vampires wouldn't be able to get enough. Most vampires were considered lucky if they ever found their life mates as it didn't matter if their mate was the same sex. Both of Shoto's parents were true blood vampires, the rarest and strongest of the vampires as they weren't turned like most. They were born as vampires. Shoto's parents were also life mates. Which made Shoto just as strong or perhaps stronger than his parents. The only reason why Shoto was king is because it was not only his birthright but, also because a vampire hunter had killed his parents. There were a few humans who hated and feared vampires. That's why hunters were created to deal with them as they had skills and abilities that allowed them to go head to head with the vampires. But not all vampires were evil as it was the king's duty to make sure that all vampires stay in line and if they cross it for any reason, they were quickly dealt with. As even the vampires below the king had strict rules in which they had to obey. Shoto didn't know the reason to why both of his parents were hunted down and killed by a hunter. But now he was the king and wanted his mate by his side now more than ever.

Shoto followed the sweet smell to where all the new recruits were gathered. People began to whisper when he entered the room. His duel colored eyes scanned the room looking for the young boy he remembered so well. He stood with his head bowed down and his eyes casted down to the ground before him.

 _Mate!_ his inner vampire snarled. Izuku had his hands clenched before him as he stood with a slight slouch. The young boy he had only meet once before had grown into a fine young man. He was still beautiful in Shoto's eyes. Shoto walked before the group of young teens as many stood upright trying to meet the king's gaze. But Shoto was only interested in one person. Shoto stood before Izuku as a hand reached out grabbing the young boy's clenched hands. He could hear Izuku gulp as a shutter ran through his body. Everyone seemed to be waiting to hear what this boy was going to be for the king. With Shoto's other hand, he caressed Izuku's chin forcing the younger human to look up at him. When Izuku's eyes meet Shoto's, the young human gasped in shock. He had never seen a vampire whom looked as attractive and handsome as Todoroki did as the king looked to be his age. Shoto Todoroki had heterochromia colored eyes. Meaning one eye was a stormy grey while the other was an icy blue. Evenly split colored hair one side snow white while the other was blood red. Around his icy blue eye seemed to be a scar that covered all around his eye and part of his face making the icy blue eye stand out. Like most nobles of the vampiric race, Shoto was dressed in regal looking clothes. "My mate. At long last... I had finally found you." purred Shoto.

NEXT CHAPTER….

bringing Izuku home


	2. bringing Izuku home

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Two: bringing Izuku home

Everyone within the room gasped in shock as they all looked at the vampire king in concern. Yagi went up to Todoroki whom was still holding Izuku as he didn't break eye contact with the young teen.

"Sire you must be joking..." Yagi began causing Shoto to release a low and deep snarl. This caused Yagi to jump back in fear. Shoto let go of Izuku as he turned towards the older human. Shoto's eyes were glowing blood red as his fangs lengthened considerably.

 _"Are you telling me that I wouldn't recognize my own mate the minute that I smelled him?"_ snarled Shoto angrily. Something within Izuku made him want to calm Todoroki down before he did something to ruin the all ready fragile relationship the humans had with the vampires. Izuku reached out grabbing a hold of Shoto's hand. The second that Todoroki felt Izuku's hand on his and could sense his mate's distress, Shoto calmed himself down. His fangs shrank back down to his normal length and his eyes returned back to normal. Everyone looked at the vampire king as they noticed the way that Izuku had a calming affect on Shoto. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you Yagi-san. It is just you humans don't understand how important finding out mates is."

"I understand perfectly well Todoroki-sama. It is just..."

"I know the law full well. But the law is far older than even myself set up by the previous king before my father. None them would have ever thought that a human could be our mate. I am more willing to change those laws." stated Shoto. By now Izuku had let go of Shoto's hand. He returned back to where he was standing. A light dusting crossed his faces.

'I can't believe I just did that.' Izuku thought to himself. Izuku couldn't understand what even possessed him to do that.

Whispers grew even more from both sides as the aristocrat vampires heard the kings claims.

"A human as a mate. How repulsive. That's why the elder king set up the law. It's repulsive that we have to mingle with them in the first place." some of the vampires snarled. This caused not only the king but a few aristocrats whom shared his view to snarl loudly. Shota Aizawa, Sir Night Eye, Neito Monoma, Tenya Iida, Midnight, and Hitoshi Shinso's eyes where all glowing red along with Shoto Todoroki's. The king's overwhelming power began to spread out as flames erupted from his left side and ice from his right.

 _"If any of you feel that I'm unfit to be king that come and challenge me. I will not have you bad mouth but accept us."_ growled Shoto. None of the other vampires dared to stand up against a pure blood whom just happened to be their king.

After the nobles that questioned Shoto's judgement had left the ceremony. Shoto allowed his powers to disperse.

"I am sorry about the disruption Yagi-san. I know that some of the nobles question my right to rule since am still too young when it comes to vampire years."

"It is understandable. It's just the first time I have ever seen you use your powers against your own kind. It's kind of scary to see you get upset like that." replied Yagi.

'And to think that you have never seen me unleash my true form or the full extent of my powers.' Shoto thought to himself. "It's perfectly understandable Yagi-san." Yagi left Shoto as the vampire king turned to his mate whom still stood there looking down at the floor. Shoto took Izuku by the chin forcing the young teen to look up at him.

"I would like to know your name." Shoto stated.

"Izuku Midoriya." answered Izuku. Shoto dropped his hand to reach out for Izuku's hand.

"Come Izuku... Let's head home." Izuku reached out his hand to Shoto as the two walked out of the town hall.

During the carnage ride to the mansion, Izuku had fallen asleep leaning against Shoto's shoulder. Shoto couldn't help but to admire how attractive his mate had become. The older vampire wanted to get to know his mate and everything about him. Shoto didn't want to poke around into Izuku's memories without his permission. It was already clear to the vampire that the young teen didn't remember him. Izuku's sweet scent drifted up his nose as he admired the peaceful sight of Izuku sleeping. Izuku seemed to fit well against his taller and more broader frame. Shoto could see the mansion as he hated to wake his mate.

"Izuku ... Wake up, We are home." Shoto stated gently nudging Izuku. Izuku let out a small yawn as he rubbed his eyes. 'How cute!' Shoto thought. Izuku leapt back when he noticed how close he was to the vampire king.

'I fell asleep on the vampire king's shoulder.' Izuku thought as he lightly blushed with embarrassment. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your shoulder sire." Izuku stated. Shoto could feel his more vampiric instincts growl when Izuku didn't call him by name.

"Please... either call me by my name Izuku, it's Shoto Todoroki." Shoto stated.

"All right then. Todoroki-kin." Izuku stated with a light smile. Shoto's inner vampire snarled again.

 _'Calm down. It's a start.'_ he told his inner self.

The two existed the carriage to have Izuku stare at the mansion wide eyed. It looked big enough to hold six families. The mansion it's self looked like a renaissance castle. A guard stood at by the entrance. Izuku's eyes grew even wider when he saw the guard.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku asked in shock. The guard looked up as a scowl crossed his face.

"Damn it Deku. What on earth are you doing here?!" asked the young ash blonde teen with blood red eyes.

 _"Katsuki Bakugo... Watch your tongue when you talk to my mate!"_ snarled Shoto.  
"It's all right Todoroki-kun. Kacchan and I are old friends. He used to stand up to the bullies whom always picked on me. When we were growing up." stated Izuku as he got in between Bakugo and Todoroki. Bakugo's eyes widened when he heard the vampire king claim Izuku as his mate.

"What the hell you damn icy hot vampire? Izuku can't be your mate... He's only human." yelled Bakugo.

A loud slap echoed out causing Katsuki to touch his cheek. The person who slapped him was the last person he expected, it was Izuku. Todoroki looked at his mate in shock. Hell even Izuku looked shocked at what he did.

"Kacchan... I am sorry! I don't know what possessed me to do that." Izuku stated in stutter.

'So a part of him recognizes me from his past.' Shoto thought to himself.

"I guess that I deserved that." Katsuki stated. "I have no right to tell you what you can or can't do Deku. You better treat him right you damn icy hot vampire." growled Bakugo as he stormed off. Izuku couldn't help but to blush at Bakugo's childish antics.

"Sorry about that Todoroki-kun..." Surprisingly the vampire king began to laugh.

"It seems that your friends cares a great deal about you. You will have plenty of time to catch up with him as he is a part of my guard. Regardless... I have never meet a human with such a harsh tongue like Bakugo ever before."

"He tends to use that harsh tongue to hide his feelings. May I ask a question of you Todoroki-kun?"

"What is it Izuku?"

"Were you serious about taking me as a lover and a mate? I am not experienced in those kind of things and I am still too young compared to you."

"I am quite certain Izuku. I am willing to take our relationship slow in order to earn your love. You don't know how long I have waited to find you. Even if I had to wait to find you. Even if I have to wait a while longer."

"Oh... Who else lives here?"

"Just myself and my staff. Why? What's on your mind?"

"Would it be alright if my mom comes to live here? I am the only person she has and I don't want to leave her alone." Shoto smiled as he took Izuku by his hand.

"Of course. Is she capable of cooking large meals? I am in need to replace my current cook as he is getting old."

"I believe so. She usually just cooks for me and her."

"Good. I will send one of my servants to get her. I would love to meet your mother. Come I will show you around the mansion and introduce you to the staff. Many are close to your age." stated Shoto as he leads Izuku into the mansion.

Next chapter….

Meeting the staff


	3. meeting the staff

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Three: meeting the staff

Shoto lead Izuku into the large mansion as it was elegantly decorated. Izuku felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. There was no way that he was going to get used to living like a king even if he was a mate to one. A male close to Izuku's age approached the two of them. He had bright red hair that hung straight down to his neck. The boy had razor sharp teeth and brownish-red eyes. He wore a three-piece suit that was all white with black lines and red buttons. He wore a black dress shirt underneath the suit with a red tie around his neck (Vampire Knight night class uniform).

"Ah... Kirshima. Could you please gather the staff? I have an announcement that I need to make and someone special to introduce to them."

"As you command my lord." replied Kirshima as he ran off. Izuku had this odd feeling that Kirshima wasn't human. He had gotten the same vibe off of Bakugo. Then again Bakugo had been missing for six years.

'How did Kacchan end up being a guard. As far as I know Kacchan never attended the choosing ceremony.' Izuku thought to himself. Shoto could feel his mate's confusion.

"Is something wrong Izuku?" asked Shoto scaring Izuku out of his thoughts.

"Sorry... I was deep in thought. I was wondering about how Kacchan came to work for you. He has been missing for six years. I know that he did attend the choosing ceremony."

"I am not at liberty to say as you can ask your friend that question. But I should tell you this much, some of my staff are not human." replied Shoto as he leads Izuku to the main lobby.

When they entered the lobby, all of the staff stood on both sides. All the servants wore the same clothing as Kirshima or Bakugo. The maids were dressed wore a black long sleeve dress with a white corset full apron over their dress. They all had the typical maid's ruffled hairband in their hair (Maid Sama maid outfits). The only ones who wore something different was the gardener, cook, and carriage driver as they wore the typical clothing associated with their trade. Some of the people looked close to Izuku's age others looked far older.

"Welcome back young master." their voices all stated in unison.

"Thank you. The reason that I have gathered you all together is to introduce you to my future mate... Izuku Midoriya. I want you all to treat him with the same respect that you give me." stated Todoroki. Smiles stretched across the staff's faces.

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

"Dismissed." commanded Todoroki as most of the staff went on with their work. "Kirshima I need you to go into town and retrieve Izuku's mother. She is going to take over for our current cook." Kirshima smiled exposing his sharp teeth as a pair of dog ears that matched his hair color suddenly appeared on top of his head along with a long red dog tail from out of his back. The tail wagged happily causing Izuku to stare at him wide eyed.

"Really!?" he chirped happily as Bakugo smacked him in the back of the head. Kirshima growled turning towards Bakugo.

"What was that for?" he snarled.

"Ears... Tail... Damn shitty wolf." Bakugo snapped back. Kirshima reached up feeling his ears as he turned towards Izuku whom stared at him wide eyed and jaw open. Feeling embarrassed Kirshima turned into a large red wolf whom sat on the floor. His tail was tucked in between his legs and ears pinned back. Bakugo physically face palmed as Todoroki was trying hard not to laugh but small sprits of laughter escaped.

"Kirshima transform back to normal please." commanded Todoroki. "As you all ready figured out, Kirshima is a werewolf." Shoto told Izuku. Kirshima transformed back to his normal human form but he still had the scolded dog look to him.

"Sorry master..." stated Kirshima.

"It's all right Kirshima. I did tell Izuku that some of my staff wasn't human. Bakugo could you show Izuku to his room? I have to write a letter to his mother."

"Come on Deku. I will even show you around." Bakugo stated.

*Bakugo... If Izuku askes you about your past, don't be afraid to tell him. I can tell that he still cares about you. He could all ready tell that you and Kirshima weren't human.* Shoto told Bakugo mentally. Bakugo just nodded his head as he took Izuku by the hand leading him through the mansion.

Next Chapter….

Bakugo's secret


	4. Bakugo's secret

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Four: Bakugo's secret

Bakugo took Izuku by the hand dragging the young human through the mansion.

"You came through the main entrance that connects to the lobby. Down this hall is the dinning room and kitchen." Bakugo stated.

"Kacchan... What happened to you? You have been missing for six years. Where is your parents?" Izuku asked.

"They are dead. I was the lucky one as the king found me in time." replied Bakugo as they turned the corner. "Here is the library. You still like to read right?"

"Of course!"

"Still the same book nerd that I remember all too well." Bakugo stated as he opened the door. They both entered the library to find rows upon rows of books. Izuku felt like he was in heaven. "He likes to read as well as most of his life was spent trapped in this very mansion reading and learning. When his parents died, Todoroki took over as king." Bakugo stated.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to you. You don't realize just how much I missed you." stated Izuku as tears began to form in his eyes.

"No... Please don't cry you damn nerd!" Bakugo stated as he suggested that Izuku sat down. Izuku did as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Bakugo sat down as he released a long sigh. Katsuki knew Izuku well enough to know that the damn shitty nerd worried about him even when they were growing up when Katsuki would fight off the bullies getting hurt. But Izuku always patched him up. Bakugo hated to think how bad the bullies were to Izuku while he was gone. It wasn't in Izuku's nature to hurt anyone let alone fight back. His cheek still hurt a bit from Izuku's slap.

"Remember the day I left as my parents and I were going to visit family?" Bakugo asked. Izuku nodded his head slowly. "On the way there, we were attacked by a rogue vampire. He came out of nowhere killing the driver before he ripped open our carriage. My dad tried to fight him off giving me and my mom time to escape. But he was killed just as quickly. The vampire then came after me and my mom. The rogue killed my mom just as quickly before he turned on me." Katsuki stated. Izuku was fighting hard not to cry. Bakugo exposed some of his neck to show Izuku the fang marks that the rogue left on him.

"Kacchan..." Izuku whispered.

"The rogue drank my blood nearly killing me in the process. That's when Todoroki found me. He killed the rogue, I was close to death. In order to save me, a contract was formed. I would become his guard and protector. In exchange he would become my lord and master. I would become a dhampire, a half human half vampire." stated Bakugo as his eyes began to glow blood red and his fangs became visible.

After hearing Bakugo's story, Izuku leapt out of his chair hugging his old friend. The young dhampire was in shock as Izuku cried into his shoulder. Bakugo rubbed Izuku's back trying to get the small human to stop crying.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I am glad that Todoroki-kun was able to save you. You are still the same Kacchan even if you are a half vampire now." stated Izuku as he sobbed into Katsuki's shoulder.

"You are still a big cry baby damn shitty nerd. But thank you for not being afraid of me." Bakugo stated as he allowed his fangs to shrink down and his eyes returned back to normal.

'I guess I can see and understand why that icy hot vampire chose you to be his mate. I sware that no matter what happens. I will protect you and Todoroki.' Bakugo thought to himself as he allowed Izuku to cry himself asleep onto his shoulder.

NEXT CHPATER….

learning


	5. learning

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Five: learning

The following day, Izuku awoke finding himself within a room that he didn't recognize. The events that happened the previous day came rushing back. He was picked by the king of vampires, Shoto Todoroki to become his mate. He was reunited with a childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo who was now a dhampire. One of Todoroki's servants a red head by the name of Eijiro Kirshima was actually a werewolf. Izuku knew that he had a lot to learn when it came to the world that he was going to be a part of. Izuku found he was still wearing the clothing that he had arrived in yesterday of him. Izuku didn't have a fresh change of clothing as wanted to desperately take a shower. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Come in." Izuku called out. The door opened to reveal Kirshima whom held a fresh change of clothing and towels in hand.

"Good morning Midoriya-sama. I hope that you slept well."

"I slept fine thank you. Is my mother here yet?" Izuku asked.

"She should be arriving today. Todoroki-sama had her pack some clothing for you."

"Ah thank you Kirshima. Could you show me whore I can get washed up?"

"Of course young master." replied Kirshima as he opened the door to lead Izuku to where he could get cleaned up. "Is there anything else that I could do for you young master?"

"Could you just please call me Izuku?"

"If that is your wish then I will obey your wish. I will come back in a few to lead you to Todoroki-sama." replied Kirshima.

Izuku stepped into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He began to run the shower allowing it to get warm before stripping out of his dirty clothes. Izuku then got into the warm shower allowing the water to drench his body. He grabbed the body wash pouring some into his hand before he used the body wash to clean his small slender body. He grabbed a shampoo pouring some into his hands before he lathered up his wavy locks scrubbing his hair. Izuku rinsed off both the body wash and shampoo. Izuku did the same thing with the conditioner that he did with the shampoo as he then rinsed off the conditioner. Izuku turned off the water before stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel drying off his body before he got dressed into the clean clothing that Kirshima had given him. He was now wearing a green hoodie over a white short sleeve V-neck tee shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. He also placed on a pair of white socks and his favorite red sneakers. Izuku placed his dirty clothes into a hamper that was in the bathroom. Izuku then left the bathroom to find Kirshima waiting for him. The werewolf didn't say anything as he brought Izuku over to the library. Kirshima knocked on the doors before opening the door leading into the room.

"Todoroki-sama... I have brought young master Izuku with me."

"Thank you Kirshima. Please let me know when Midoriya-san arrives." stated Shoto.

"Yes sire." replied Kirshima as he bowed before leaving the library closing the doors as he left the two alone.

"Did you sleep well Izuku?"

"Yes thank you. Also thank you for saving Kacchan's life. It came to be a shock when I learned that he was a dhampire. But it doesn't change the fact that I still see him as a friend." This statement caused Shoto to smile.

"It's not a problem Izuku. Today I will be giving you you're first lesson about the different vampire clans and their symbols." stated Todoroki as he pulled out a large book. The two of them went over to a table as Shoto opened up the book. The page that showed a drawing of what looked to be a patch. The chapter read "the kings" as one of the images had been blacked out only leaving a drawing that was of an ice blue heart with a crown circling it that had flames coming out of it. "Each house depending on their rank has a special patch and symbol unique to them. The are two ruling aristocrats that control a different region but still report to the king." Shoto began as he flipped the page that read "regional aristocrats". The page showed two images on top of the pictures of the patches was names. Midnight's was black with a full moon and a few clouds in the patch. Within the moon was hands for a clock pointing at midnight. The other was Sir Night Eye as his was an all seeing eye. Shoto flipped the page showing the aristocrats that ruled under him. "There are two aristocrats within my territory that report also to me." Shot stated as he flipped the page that read "aristocrats" as two patches were on the page. Tenya Iida was of a sword with wind going around it. Neito Monoma was of a mirror with a cat sitting in front of it being reflected in the mirror. Shoto flipped the page that showed that read "middle class". "There is only one middle class vampire right now as most of them had been killed off by vampire hunters." The patch belonging to Shota Aizawa. It was of a cross with a red rose in the middle with tribal wings. Part of the cross and wing looked like it had been either erased or broken off. Shoto flipped to the last page read "lower class" as only one patch sat on the page. "Most of the lower class were killed off by vampires whom viewed they were better than the lower class and that there was no need for the lower class."

"That's terrible." Izuku gasped out in shock.

"I know. There is only one vampire left who managed to survive." The patch belonged to Hitoshi Shinso as part of the patch was black and the other half white as it clashed into a swirl (see picture above for the images).

"Now most vampires will not half other supernatural's working for them. Most werewolves like Kirshima were killed off by hunters while they were in their wolf form. I found Kirshima when he was just a cub caught in a human trap. Since freeing him and taking care of his wound. Kirshima when he was fully healed, he had sworn his loyalty to me. Kirshima has a duel purpose. He is not only my servant but also guard. Dhampires like Bakugo are usually frowned upon by vampires. They are seen as abominations. But Bakugo is my fledging and I am his master. The fledging will follow their masters commands no matter what. But, I haven given Bakugo free reign unlike others as I want him to be his own being." A knock on the door disturbed Shoto from saying anymore.

"Sire... Midoriya-san is here." stated the familiar voice belonging to Kirshima.

"Shall we go and see your mom?" Shoto asked holding out his hand to Izuku.

The two left the library going to the lobby where Inko was waiting. The minute the older woman saw Izuku with Todoroki, she bowed her head in respects to the vampire king.

"Welcome Midoriya-san to my home. As you have read in my letter, Izuku wishes for you to come live with us. I am also in need of a new cook as Fredrick is getting too old to continue with the work."

"I will be honored to work for you and your people your majesty. I was a bit surprised to learn that you chose my son to become your mate. Since I love cooking and I love my son, I view this as a win-win situation. And please just call me Inko. Midoriya-san makes me feel old." replied Inko.

"Very well Inko-san. Allow me to show you to the kitchen and introduce you to the staff. I hope that you don't mind working with a few supernatural's."

"Not at all your majesty." replied Inko which caused Todoroki to smile.

Next Chapter….

first date


	6. first date

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Six: first date

It had been at least two weeks since Izuku and his mother had come to live with the vampire king Shoto Todoroki as the young human was chosen to be the king's mate. Izuku had adjusted well to living in the mansion with everyone as everyone came to accept both Izuku and his mom. Inko was shocked when she learned what happened to Bakugo and his family but, she still accepted him regardless of what he had become. Izuku had requested that everyone just call him by his name. He wasn't used to such titles as young master. Bakugo was the only one who called Izuku something different. At first Todoroki didn't like it when Bakugo called Izuku the names he did but then he remembered what the human told him about Bakugo's sharp tongue and about the two being childhood friends. So, he let it slide.

It came to Todoroki's attention that he hasn't properly courted Izuku or done much with his mate except teaching him what he needed to know. He knew only the little bit that Bakugo had told him about his future mate. The things that Izuku liked to do and the things that Izuku liked. The fledging also told Todoroki about his past and the friendship that he had with Izuku. The human had this quality about him that made everyone like him. There were a few that picked on and tormented Izuku and it was Bakugo's job to drive them off.

"You should take Izuku out on a date." his fledging stated bluntly.

"A date? What do typical humans do to court another?" Todoroki asked.

"You would present the object of your affection a gift like chocolate to accompany you out to lunch or dinner. Even perhaps to go out to a movie. Izuku's into romantic shit like that."

"I see... So much like I have read in books. Kirshima, could you get Izuku fitted for a suit. I am going to take my mate out on a date. Bakugo you are to be my guard when we do."

"Yes sire." Todoroki left to get ready for his date with Izuku.

Izuku was in him room with Kirshima and one of Todoroki's tailors. An inhuman female that was a spintress, a spider-like human who could create clothing. Spidera made Izuku a suit that looked like a tuxedo as the jacket complemented both his hair and eye color. He wore a pair of black dress pants that clung to his figure. She topped it off with a nice short sleeve white dress shirt and red bow tie.

"Remind me again why am I being dolled up?"

"It's a surprise." replied Kirshima with a bright smile on his face. His tail and ears where out as his tail wagged happily.

"I think that I have out done myself this time. I think that you are ready." stated Spidera as she took a step back.

"Ready for what?" Izuku asked. Suddenly a knock came on his door. Kirshima opened the door as Shoto opened as Shoto presented Izuku with a dozen fully bloomed red roses. Shoto was dressed in a three piece suit much like Izuku. The young human couldn't help but to admire how attractive the vampire king looked. Shoto wore a black short sleeve dress shirt as he wore a half red half white vest with a gold tie around his neck. Over the vest he wore a royal blue jacket with red, white, and gold designs on it. Izuku blushed as he took the flowers from Shoto.

"Izuku it is custom to court not only in the human world. Izuku, I would like to take you out for dinner and perhaps a movie."

"I would be honored to join you." Izuku stated.

"I will take care of the flowers for you Izuku-sama. Have fun on your date." Kirshima replied as he took the flowers from Izuku.

Shoto took Izuku into town within the human world. The two walked side by side as Shoto held Izuku's hand. People stared in awe at the vampire king as he made light conversation with his human mate. Bakugo walked at least five feet away from the two. A special weapon was tucked into the gun holster by his side. This weapon was made to stun humans and kill supernaturals if they attacked. It was mid afternoon as the sun was beginning to set painting the sky in a brilliant shade of reds, purples, and pinks. Shoto admired how Izuku's eyes sparkled as he watched the sun set. Shoto lead his mate to a fancy restaurant. They were lead to a table as Bakugo stood guard.

"Order whatever you would like Izuku." stated Shoto.

"Alright..." Izuku replied. Shoto could the humans gossiping over him. But the vampire king only had eyes for one person that sat before him reading over the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" asked a petite human waitress with curly red hair that was styled in a short bob with an undercut on one side. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled as she smile at the two.

"Can I get the fried clams and shrimp dinner with a side of mash potato and mix veggies? Can I get a cup of root beer soda?"

"And for you sire?"

"Steak medium rare. And a glass of synthetic blood." The waitress nodded her head and went off to place the order in.

Shoto and Izuku made light conversation as their meal arrived. The vampire king and his mate ate their dinner unaware that they were being watched. It wasn't just Bakugo but someone else. Something that wanted to kill the king. He planned to attack the king and his soon to be mate. But he had no clue what the king was capable off. Let alone to get close enough with the guard that was watching over them.

"Just you wait King Todoroki. I will kill you and have your mate watch. No one will be able to stop me. Not even your guards. You will die by my hands." growled the figure whom was cloaked in darkness.

Next Chapter…

The attack


	7. the attack

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Seven: the attack

Izuku and Shoto finished their meal as Shoto paid leaving a large tip for their waitress as she was very professional doing her job. As they left the restaurant with Bakugo trailing them, the dark figure who had been watching over them stayed out of range so that the vampire king nor his dhampire guard would be able to sense him. He wanted to observe and figure out what powers the king had as most supernatural creatures had a special power and/or ability they gained. Most supernatural creatures knew that the vampire king had the power of fire and ice. There were rumors that the pure blood had another power that no has ever seen. The dark figure was curious to see if it was true or not. He need to attack the vampire king without drawing attention to himself. A perfect idea flashed into thoughts as a wicked smile stretched across his scared chap lips. The figure began chanting in an ancient language known only to one race of beings that had been killed off during Enji Todoroki's reign of power. While chanting, the being began to trace symbols in the air as his fingers began to glow.

A summoning circle appeared a few feet ahead of him. The circle was red in color having the middle of it have a couple of circles with ancient writings. On the outside of the middle circle was a pentagram with four circles at the four corners of the star. The whole thing was encased with another circle having four arcane runes inscribed in the north, south, east, and west circles. The smaller writings were between the directions was a description, a name of the demon he was summoning. A demon began to emerge from within the circle standing at a muscular six feet tall.

Two large curved ram horns came out of his skull as most of its raven black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Its skin was purple in color with green glowing tribal symbols and its eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils. Its large battered wings were opened wide. Instantly the summoner knew the creatures name. 

"Sabnock..." stated the dark figure. The demon went down onto one knee before the summoner.

 _"You called for me?"_ asked Sabnock.

"Yes..." replied the summoner as he pointed to Todoroki and his group. "Kill them." he commanded. Sabnock nodded his head as the summoning circle disappeared. Sabnock opened his wings taking off to attack his targets. Sabnock summoned magical energy to his hands before he blasted the group with dark magic. The magical blast caused the three to be separated. Both Bakugo and Todoroki looked up to see the demon Sabnock attacking them. Both snarled at the demon calling upon their powers to fight the demon that was attacking them.

Large explosions blasted from out of Bakugo's hands as he went for his weapon. The weapon that Bakugo carried looked like part of a sword with no blade. But when powered with his supernatural powers, the blade appeared glowing a dark red color.  
When Bakugo struck his opponent with his sword, a large explosion would rip through his opponent. Sabnock avoided Bakugo's blasts as fire and ice shot up from Todoroki. Sabnock avoided the blasts from the vampire king and his guards. The demon's attention turned to the human as he decided to attack the one being whom was helpless. Sabnock made a dive run going for Izuku. Bakugo saw the attack coming as he used his speed to tackle Izuku to the ground. The demon had blasted them close range earning a snarled hiss from Bakugo as his body protected Izuku's. Bakugo didn't dare to activate his powers while protecting Izuku. He didn't want to hurt the human as he knew firsthand how destructive his powers were. Sabnock hovered in the air pelting Bakugo and Izuku while Shoto tried to use his powers to get the demon off of his fledgling. But Shoto's powers were hardly phasing the demon. Izuku began to cry out Bakugo's name fearing not only for the fledgling but also for himself. Hearing Izuku's sobs caused the demon to laugh.

 _"Your king is powerless to stop me."_ laughed the demon. This only managed to piss Todoroki off. 

Fire and ice erupted from Shoto at least ten times stronger than usual. He could feel his mates fear and hear his cries. Nobody not even a demon harms his mate or makes him cry. The air around the group seemed to get much colder as Shoto unleashed a low dark snarl. His fangs and claws lengthened to the point that he looked deadly. His eyes glowed brightly turning all blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils.

"Master... Don't!" yelled out Bakugo.

"Kacchan... What's happening?" Izuku asked in a panicked voice.

"Shoto... He's unleashing his true form." replied the dhampire. Izuku watched as two large bat-like wings ripped out of Shoto's back as both fire and ice coated his arms. The demon's full attention was on Shoto as Bakugo managed to get Izuku out of harms way. "I have only seen him take this form once before as almost every supernatural within the mansion knows about his true form. He usually keeps it hidden from humans."

A sword began to magically form in Shoto's hand. It was a golden hilt with a perfect balance of both fire and ice on each side.

 _"How dare you attack me!"_ Todoroki snarled in a dark voice as he leapt to attack the demon. Sabnock meet Shoto's attack head on as he could feel his summoner's command. Down below, Izuku watched as Shoto and the demon clashed.

"Izuku..." moaned out Bakugo. It is the first time that he heard the dhampire call Izuku by his name. "You're possibly the only one who can reach him and stop him if he tires to attack me." Izuku nodded his head that he understood. In some ways he understood why Shoto kept this form a secret from humans. He didn't want them to see him as a monster. Fire and ice licked the sky in a large explosion sending Sabnock down to the ground hard. Todoroki's attacks caused the demon to bleed black blood from his many wounds. The demon knew that it didn't stand a chance against the enraged vampire king. As Shoto dealt the death blow to the creature, it gasped out a name.

 _"Master Shimura..."_ None of the three beings that where there recognized the name that the demon spoke.


	8. Izuku's sacrifice

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Eight: Izuku's sacrifice

After defeating and killing off the demon, Shoto turned his attention towards Izuku and Bakugo. The vampire king slowly began to make his way over to the two. His powers were still active as the dhampire could tell that his master wasn't in control of himself. Without thinking twice, Izuku got up onto his feet running towards Shoto.

"Todoroki-kun... Stop!" he yelled out as he opened his arms wide to engulf the vampire in a hug. Izuku tried not to scream out in pain as fire and ice seared his flesh.

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled out as he tried not to move his body. It was slowly healing from the wounds he received. Bakugo knew that Izuku was impulsive but, he didn't think that the dweeb would run head first into danger. Bakugo tried reaching out for Todoroki mentally only to receive a mental backlash. Izuku cried out in pain yelling out Todoroki's name trying to get the vampire king to snap out of it.

Shoto could smell this incredibly sweet smell that he allowed his fangs to pierce into Izuku's neck. Izuku moaned out in pain as he could feel Shoto drinking his blood while holding Izuku tightly in his arms. A blush crossed his face as tears lined his eyes.

"Shoto..." moaned out Izuku as his eyes rolled back as he fell limp in Shoto's arms. Shoto could feel Izuku's blood within his body and heard the young human cry out his name.

*Todoroki... Stop! You will kill him!* Bakugo yelled out. This caused Todoroki to snap too as he noticed izuku limp in his arms. Various wounds licked his body not only from the demon attack but also from Shoto's powers. Todoroki shut off his powers instantly as he licked the fang marks closing the wounds he had inflicted. Shoto listened to Izuku's heartbeat to find out it was dangerously slow. "Izuku sacrificed himself to stop you before you could attack us." Bakugo stated as he made it onto his feet. Shoto allowed his true form to go back into his usual human appearance.

'He saw my true form and still put himself in harms way to snap me back. He's truly one of a kind.' Shoto thought to himself as he scooped Izuku up into a bridal caring the injured teen in his arms. "We will talk when we get back home. Right now I want to get Izuku home to be treated by a healer." added Shoto. Bakugo understood perfectly as he didn't want to lose his friend after being reunited with him.

The two rushed back to the mansion. Shoto reached out to Kirshima mentally to have the werewolf fetch a healer to treat Izuku's wounds. Shoto brought Izuku to his room as he didn't want the humans to see Izuku in his injures state causing them to ask questions. So, Shoto took off his jacket covering the human's wounds. Both Shoto and Bakugo managed to make it to the vampire king's bedroom to find Kirshima along with an elderly woman whom was dressed in doctor or nurses clothing.

"Lay him on the bed gently." she commanded as Shoto removed the jacket from Izuku's frail body.

"Thank you for coming Chiyo Shuzenji-san."

"Your wolf told me that it was important. And that your potential mate was injured badly. Now I can see why. It looks like your powers hurt him along with demonic energy. It also appears that you feed on him even in an injured state. You are very lucky that he's alive. Now I will ask you three to leave so, I can treat the boy."

Shoto, Bakugo, and Kirshima left the room closing the door behind them. Chiyo Shuzenji may look an elderly old woman that was just façade. In truth, Chiyo was a nymph. She was gifted with nature's energy which allowed her to heal any and all kinds of wounds. She opened up the windows in the room allowing her to feel and sense nature's energy. Her body began to transform into a much younger form as her hands glowed pulling in the energy from nature. She laid her healing hands onto Izuku reversing the damage that had been done. She carefully made sure that no scar remained before she removed her hands from Izuku. Chiyo reversed her changes as not a single being has ever seen her true from and she planned to keep it that way. Chiyo walked over to the door to find the three standing guard waiting for the nymph to finish her work.

"All of his wounds have been healed. It will be a couple of hours before he regains consciousness."

"Thank you Chiyo for all of your help." Todoroki stated with a bowed head. Chiyo nodded her head as she left the mansion. "Bakugo... You should rest up as well. I will stay with Izuku until he regains consciousness." stated Shoto. Bakugo nodded his head as he and Kirshima left allowing Shoto to look after his human mate.

Next Chapter…

mating


	9. mating

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Warnings: there will be a lot of males kissing, nudity, blood, and hardcore sex... so please don't read if you aren't into those kinds of things.

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Nine: mating

As Izuku came too... He could feel this odd weight on the bed next to him. Slowly opening his eyes, he could see Todoroki curled up next to him. One of Shoto's arms was draped over Izuku's waist. Memories of what happened yesterday came into his mind causing Izuku to blush. He expected to be in pain because of his wounds. But miraculously all of his wounds have been healed.

"Shoto?" Izuku asked in a soft-spoken voice. The vampire king's eyes opened as he smiled at Izuku.

"How are you feeling Izuku?"

"All right. How is it that I'm not in pain? How are my wounds fully healed?"

"I had a healer come and treat your wounds. What were you thinking by putting yourself in danger like that?" Shoto asked trying not to be angry with Izuku.

"I wasn't thinking. I just acted. Kacchan told me that even in the state that you were in, he wouldn't be able to snap you back." Izuku stated. Shoto was speechless.

"Thank you Izuku. But you shouldn't have put yourself in harm's way like that. I could have easily killed you."

"But you didn't."

"Izuku... I wouldn't try that again until we are mated or at least bound together." Shoto stated. "More importantly... Don't tell anyone about my true form. I have only shown a few beings that I trust that form. Mostly only Bakugo and Kirshima. I don't want the rest to see me as a monster. Not even the other vampires know about my other form." Shoto stated as he sat up in the bed.

Izuku didn't think of Shoto as a monster. With the little bit of time he had spent with the vampire king, Izuku came to care for him deeply. In that short amount of time Izuku had fallen in love with Shoto Todoroki. The young human could easily see himself spending eternity with Shoto. Izuku had learned that by mating with Shoto, he would become a pure blood. Izuku even though he was a male, would be able to become pregnant. The mating process with Shoto involved more than Shoto drinking Izuku's blood and for Izuku to drink Shoto's blood. It involved having passionate sex. They would have to exchange fluids three times for Izuku to become a pure blood much like Shoto. Izuku sat up as he climbed into Shoto's lap forcing the vampire king to look at him.

"Shoto... With the short amount of time we have been together, I have come to care for you deeply. I feel safe around you and that somehow, we knew each other before the choosing ceremony. I love you Shoto Todoroki and you're not a monster. I feel that your true form is beautiful and regal looking. I want to spend my life with you and help you in whatever way that I can." Izuku stated as he leaned in to kiss Shoto on the lips. Shoto's eyes shot open. He never expected to hear those words from Izuku. Shoto's eyes slowly closed as he kissed Izuku back fiercely as he took control of the kiss gently licking and nipping at Izuku's lips.

Izuku parted his lips allowing Shoto's tongue to dart in. Shoto licked and mapped every inch of Izuku's mouth. Their tongue's clashed in a fierce battle with Shoto winning dominance. The two pulled away as they were connected by a strand of saliva. Bright blushes crossed both of their faces.

"Shoto... Please take me. Make me your mate." Izuku whispered. Shoto pulled away looking Izuku in the eye.

"You are fully aware what you are asking of me." Shoto stated as Izuku nodded his head. Shoto couldn't sense any hesitation in Izuku about choosing this path. "Once we do this Izuku, there is no turning back."

"I know... I want this Shoto." Izuku replied as he worked to free Shoto of his shirt off of Izuku. Izuku gasped out allowing Shoto to seal a kiss on Izuku's lips as his tongue darted into Izuku's warm mouth.

Izuku let out a low moan as Shoto moved the young human off of his hips and back onto the bed. The vampire ripped off Izuku's pants and boxers as he broke the kiss. Izuku's eyes were clouded with lust as his lip were plump from Shoto's kiss. Izuku's erection stood up tall leaking with precum.

"Beautiful..." snarled Shoto as his mouth kissed down Izuku's neck down to his nipples. Izuku's back arched off the bed as he moaned out Shoto's name. Shoto took one of the nipples into his mouth suckling on it and lightly biting the nub until it became hard. While he was feasting on Izuku's nipples, Shoto used his combined powers to coat his fingers in warm water as he slowly inserted one finger into Izuku's ass. Shoto kissed his way down Izuku's body down to the erect cock as he wrapped his mouth around the pulsing organ. Izuku moaned out as his hips jerked wildly. Shoto held him steady as he inserted another finger into Izuku's hole. He began to scissor and stretch out Izuku's hole as he licked and nipped at Izku's erect cock.

"Shoto... Please..." Izuku moaned out. The vampire was hard as a rock as he enjoyed hearing his mate's moans, whimpers, and mewls of pleasure. Shoto removed his lips from Izuku's cock along with his fingers from the ass. Izuku whimpered from the loss. Shoto quickly removed his pants and boxers while he used his combined powers to lather up his erect cock. He moved positioning himself at Izuku's hole.

"Hold onto me Izuku." growled out the vampire. Izuku wrapped his arms around Shoto's neck and his legs around the waist of the other. Izuku nodded his head that he was ready. Shoto thrusted forward slamming his erect rod deep into Izuku's warm cavern. Izuku cried out in pain as Shoto leaning in kissing the human trying to get him to relax.

Once Izuku was used to Shoto's length, he moved his hips slightly indicating to Shoto to move. The vampire got the message as he pulled out slightly and slammed back in hard. Izuku's moan was muffled by Shoto's kiss. The two moved as one as they broke the kiss. Their moans echoed through the room along with Izuku's whimpers and mewls along with Shoto's snarls and growls. The vampire reached between them grabbing Izuku's cock and pumping it matching his thrusts. Izuku moans grew louder as he gasped out when Shoto hit his sweet spot.

"Shoto... There... Harder..." Izuku cried out. Shoto kept hitting the prostate as his true form ripped out from his body.

 **"Izuku..."** he snarled before sinking his fangs into the hollow of his mate's neck. Izuku cried out in pain and pleasure as Shoto picked him off the bed allowing the human to sit on his lap never stop moving. With his free hand, he slit open his neck to allow Izuku to feed off of his blood. ***Drink Izuku... Drink my mate.*** he commanded mentally. Izuku gave a light lick before he fastened his mouth around the wound drinking Shoto's blood. Shoto growled into the bite as he thrusted harder into Izuku. He could feel that Izuku was close to coming. Shoto continued to stroke the erection harder matching his fast thrusts. Izuku released his mouth from Shoto's throat as he began to chant out Shoto's name. Shoto licked closed the wound he caused on Izuku's neck. He could feel that he was close to coming. **"Cum for me Izuku."** Shoto snarled close to Izuku's ear. Izuku threw his head back screaming out Shoto's name as he came hard. Shoto came shortly behind as he growled out Izuku's name as he came hard into Izuku. The human slumped against Shoto tried out from their love making. Shoto carefully removed himself from Izuku laying the human down on the bed. Shoto laid next to Izuku as one of his wings draped over Izuku's nude body. He slowly fell asleep holding onto his mate.

Next Chapter…

Opposing threat


	10. opposing threat

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Ten: opposing threat

As both Izuku and Shoto rested after their first round of mating, the shadowy figure whom had summoned forth the demon to attack them made his trek back home. He knew that his employer would want to know about Shoto's secret. Both Shimura and his employer had a deep seeded hatred towards the Todoroki family. All that stood in their way was Shoto and his human life mate. They knew if they didn't kill the current king before he could mate or finish the mating ceremony, they wouldn't be able to defeat the pure blood. His powers would grow even stronger with his life mate by his side for all of eternity. Eiji Todoroki was the whole reason why for not only their banishment but also for killing most of the other supernatural races. That is the reasons why most of the werewolves had been killed off, why the dhampires are feared and despised. Even though these two teamed up to exact their revenge upon the vampire king as they killed off Eiji Todoroki. They didn't expect for one of the king's children to be still alive to take over the thrown after his death.

Shimura created a portal as he instantly transported himself back to the lair where his employer lived. He was instantly transported to a realm that looked void of all life. Standing before him was a gothic castle that looked barren and empty. Shimura entered the castle as he could hear two people fighting. He let out a long soft sigh before going to break up the fight. He found them easily as a girl much younger than him stood before his employer. She had blond hair that was tied up messily into two buns at the side of her head. Her golden hazel eyes glared at the older male that stood before her. The older male whom happened to be Shimura's employer had spikey black hair and blue-grey eyes. Parts of his burnt skin looked like it had been stapled or sewn back on giving him an eerie and dark look. Shimura called upon his magic to separate the two.

"I was gone only five minutes and you two are fighting once again." snarled Shimura.

"Toga is just being unreasonable as she refuses to do as I ask her." replied the dark haired man. Toga crossed her arms pouting.

"Sometimes its hard to believe that you are master and servant." sighed Shimura.

The girl was Toga Himiko the very last shape shifter alive. She was the employer's servant and guard. Most of Toga's kind went extinct during the many different supernatural wars. The male was known simply as Dabi and he was pure blood much like Shoto but Dabi was only half a pure blood. Dabi's was banished by Eiji Todoroki, his own half brother because it was discovered that Dabi powers had turned dark and evil after he had lost the battle against Eiji for the right to be king. Because Eiji won the battle and banished his half brother. Dabi got revenge by killing off Eiji's mate while she was pregnant with Shoto. Eiji's mate managed to live long enough to give birth to Shoto as Eiji kept him a secret fearing what his half brother would do if he learned that Shoto lived. "Shimura" was the last known witch whom also happened to be a half breed vampire. Abandoning his human name of Tenko Shimura, he became Tomura Shigaraki, a hunter for hire. He works for Dabi to kill off the remaining pure blood, Shoto Todoroki, the current vampire king. When Dabi learned that Eiji had a son whom became the current king, he swore to kill him as well.

"Well... Did you manage to kill off my nephew?" asked Dabi.

"No... But I learned something that Endevor had hidden from you about the pure bloods powers." replied Shigaraki. Endevor was Eiji's nickname while he was king. This caused Dabi to raise his eyebrows. Tomura dug into his cloak pulling out a crystal orb as he focused his magical energies into the orb to show Dabi what he had seen. The orb began to glow as images could be seen within the crystal. Dabi watched as Shoto transformed into his true form and how much stronger his powers were. Dabi found himself snarling low and deep. He watched as Shoto's human mate snapped him back to normal.

"So my nephew has a human mate. That's the way we will get him by attacking his mate. It worked for when I dealt with Endevor. And he never saw that coming."

"I already thought about that. Even if we went after Todoroki's mate, there is no guarantee that he will go dark." replied Shigaraki.

"But that's the reason I have you around. There has to be a spell, spirit, or a demon that can make my nephew go dark. If we can turn my nephew, we will be able to control any and all the supernaturals left alive."

"I will look... I have a spirit watching over them and keeping an eye on them." added Tomura causing Dabi to smile wickedly.

"Very good Tomura. Let me know if you find out anything no matter how small." Tomura nodded his head that he understood. Dabi left with Toga following him.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Vampire gathering


	11. vampire gathering

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Eleven: vampire gathering

Several months had passed since Izuku and Shoto began their mating. They still needed to complete the bonding ceremony at least two more times for the bond to be complete. Things seemed still seemed trouble as something to return to normalcy as something still seemed to trouble Shoto about the name the demon spoke. Shimura. Shoto recognized the name. Shoto went to the library to do some research. He knew that the answer was within the races that had become extinct. Shoto poured over all the books. Turned out that the name Shimura used to be a family of powerful witches.

'There is a slight chance that one of them is still alive. They are about the only ones who could summon and control a demon.' Shoto thought to himself. There was also a page that seemed to be burned. Shoto recognized the burn marks as it was a part of his father's power. 'Dad... What are you trying to hide from me?' Shoto asked himself as a knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. "Come in." Kirshima came into the library as he held in his hands an envelope.

"This came for you Todoroki-sama." stated the werewolf. Shoto took the letter to see it sealed by a wax seal as it was a vampire mark that Shoto recognize. It belonged to Aizawa. Shoto ripped open the letter to see that Shota was requesting an emergency meeting with all the clan leaders. According to Aizawa's report, there has been a rise in supernaturals that were supposed to be dead are growing in number. There was also reports of other vampires being attacked. This raised many questions and concerns.

"Kirshima get Bakugo and be dressed in your guard uniforms. Also, prep Izuku as we are going to be holding a vampire council." stated Shoto. Kirshima bowed his head.

"As you command sire." replied Kirshima as he left the library. Once Kirshima left, Shoto opened up his mental link to all the vampires.

*Emergency meeting. I want everyone here within the next two hours.*

Shoto had commanded his staff to make themselves scares. Shoto knew that some of the other vampires didn't share his view on other supernaturals. They viewed those whom weren't vampires as inferor and below them. It was these same vampires whom questioned Shoto about taking on a human as a mate. He knew that these vampires would have a problem with his guards and mate being at the gathering. But Izuku had every right to be there because he was Shoto's mate. Soon once at a time the vampires began to arrive. Shoto introduced Izuku to the ones that he knew his human would be able to trust. These were the vampires that Shoto had a list of.

"So this is your human mate. I can't say how happy I am to hear that there may be hope to find our mates regardless of what they maybe. Even if they are human." stated Iida.

"Now that if all the other vampires shared our views." added Shinso.

"You know that will never happen as they are to stuck in the past. Beings like them will never move on or grow." added Neito. Shoto looked around to see that Aizawa still hadn't arrived.

"Let's get started." commanded Shoto.

All the vampires sat down as their guards stood behind them. Izuku sat next to Shoto at the head of the table.

"Is it truly necessary for those lower races to be around along with that human?" asked a vampire. Low growls arose from Kirshima and Bakugo.

"That's enough. You have no right to question whom the king keeps around him as guards or his lover and mate." stated a tired voice. All turned to see a male with stringy black hair, blood shot eyes with heavy bags under them.

"Aizawa... You're late." snarled Shoto.

"Sorry sire but, I had a run in with a demon that tried to kill me." replied Shota as he bowed his head.

"Impossible. No one has the power to control and summon demons." stated another vampire.

"Actually, there is one race. Witches. More appropriate those from the Shimura clan."

"What?! Your father killed all of them."

"One could be still alive. I was attacked by a demon as well. Just before I killed it, the demon groaned out the name Shimura." stated Shoto.

All the vampires stared at the king finding what he said is impossible.

"What Todoroki-sama says is true. I was there along with Deku when we were attacked." stated Bakugo.

"No one was asking you half breed." snapped a vampire. "And who in the hell is Deku?"

"Me... Kacchan and Shoto was protecting spoke the name Shimura before its death." All the vampires in the room looked at Izuku.

"They are telling the truth. I saw parts of what happened through my gift." stated Sir Nighteye.

"Nighteye... What else have you foreseen with your power?" asked Midnight.

"An army of supernaturals. A dark threat that will destroy all the realms." replied Sir Nighteye.

"So, it was as I had seen in my travels. I have noticed in my travels a rise in supernaturals that we thought were dead. But it seems that some of them managed to survive. Now their numbers are beginning to rise." stated Aizawa.

"The important question is who this Shimura is working for and why are they trying to destroy the realms?" asked Shoto. No one seemed to have the answer to that question.

"I want everyone to be on their guard as we have no clue to when or where these beings will strike or who they are even working for." commands Shoto. All the vampires nodded their heads in agreement. Some of the vampires leave only those that Shoto trusted. The ones who shared his views. Aizawa, Nighteye, Iida, Midnight, Neito, and Shinso. Izuku got to meet them all as the vampires seemed to welcome him even though he was still human. The small group talked discussing the plans on what to do about the supernaturals. Let alone the vampires that always questioned Shoto's leadership and decisions.

Next Chapter…

Preparations for war


	12. preparations for war

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Twelve: preparation for war

Shoto and the vampires Aizawa, Sir Night Eye, Midnight, Shinso, Neito, and Iida discussed their options for the war. Shoto knew that he couldn't rely on the other vampires because of their view of having other races working for him or with him let alone for having a human mate.

"We are going to need more allies in order to help us out." stated Shoto.

"My guard Tetsutetsu is a supernatural as I know that he will help us out." stated Neito as the silver haired male that stood behind him nodded his head.

"What kind of supernatural is he?" asked Aizawa.

"I'm an iron giant sir." replied Tetsutetsu.

"My guard is also a supernatural. Denki Kaminari is a thunderbird." added Iida as the blonde hair with a black lightning bolt in his hair nodded his head.

"I have befriended a dragon and a ghost. I think they will help us out as they owe me one since I helped them out." stated Sir Night Eye.

"Good... I have some nymph friends who I believe who could help us out. And if I complete the second part the mating. Izuku along with my two guards could help us out." stated Shoto.

"You can count on us." shouted out Kirshima as Bakugo an evil smirk on his face.

"I can also include my guard Hound Dog as he is a werewolf. and is more than happy to help me out." added Midnight as a feral looking man who stood behind Midnight nodded his head.

"All right then. Let's meet up told me about so we can begin training." stated Shoto.

"One more thing Lord Todoroki... There is something I had seen in my vision that I think you are hiding from all of us." stated Sir Night Eye.

Shoto looked at Bakugo and Kirshima whom didn't know what to say. They understand his reasons for keeping things a secret. Suddenly he could feel Izuku grab his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You should tell them. I know that you trust them and that they trust you. So, you shouldn't have to hide the truth from them." stated Izuku softly. Shoto looked into his mate's eyes as he let out a soft sigh.

"You are right Izuku. Thank you." stated Shoto as he pecked a kiss on to Izuku forhead. Midnight gushed at the cut couple causing Izuku to blush. Shoto turned his attention to all the vampire's in the room as he took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. "You all know that I am a pure blood since I was born a vampire but, none of you had ever seen me in my true form."

"True form?" asked Neito. Shoto nodded his head as he got up from the table. He took off the shirt that he was wearing allowing his bat-like wings to rip out of his back. All the vampire's in the room except for Sir Night Eye gasped in shock when they saw Shoto transform. Even without Shoto unleashing his powers, they could all sense just how strong he was.

"Now you can see why I haven't revealed this form to you. My powers are nearly ten times stronger when I am in this form. And when I am enraged nearly twenty times stronger. The only one who can break through my rage is my mate Izuku." stated Shoto.

All the vampires in the room rose up and stood before their king. Each one went down onto one knee bowing their heads.

"We pledge loyalty and devotion to our lord and master. Shoto Todoroki." they stated in unison. Shoto transformed back to his human form as Kirshima gave him back his shirt.

"Please rise." commanded Shoto.

"Remember to meet back here within two weeks. You are all dismissed."

"Yes sir!" came the resounding call.

Meanwhile... Dabi and his allies were gathering. Shikigari summoned several demons as Muscular, Dabi's guard trained them for battle. Muscular was an oni as all of the summoned demons were told to either obey the summoner or either Dabi's and Muscular's commands. Dabi had an army of at least fifty demons as he planned to strike at the end of the month attacking Todoroki at his own home. Dabi felt that his nephew Shoto wouldn't have enough time to gather his forces together or seek out allies to help him. Unfortunately, Dabi didn't know that Shoto knew about the rise in supernaturals. And that Shoto had begun to gather his allies and vampires to help in the battle that was to come.

Next Chapter…

Second mating


	13. second mating

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Warnings: there will be a lot of males kissing, nudity, blood, and hard-core sex... so please don't read if you aren't into those kinds of things.

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Thirteen: second mating

After all the vampires along with their guards left promising to return within two weeks to begin training, preparing for what Sir Night Eye had seen in a vision. Shoto took Izuku back to their combined room. Izuku had moved in with his potential mate after their first mating. Shoto planned to complete the second part to the mating process. This way they could begin to train Izuku how to use his newfound powers that he would get because of the second mating.

"Shoto..." Izuku asked softly as the two entered the room.

"Is there something wrong Izuku?" asked Shoto as Izuku went to sit on their large king size bed.

"You never told me the reason why there is three parts to the mating ritual." stated Izuku bashfully. Shoto sat down next to Izuku pulling him close before laying down onto the bed causing Izuku to straddle him.

"The reasons are simple enough to understand. The first part to the mating was to mark you as mine. It also connects us mentally as we can speak with each other telepathically. This is the reason why you maybe the only one to break through my rage. As my mate and with you being marked by me, even in a raged state, your voice will be able to reach me and break me out of my rage." Shoto explained as he nipped at his mate mark. The mark was of a golden crown with red and blue tribal lines. When Izuku became a vampire, he would mark Shoto with the same mark but the color of the lines would be different. Izuku found himself getting turned on with Shoto lightly nipping at the mark that he moaned out loud.

"Shoto..."

"The other reason to the first part was to show everyone who you belong to. Now for the second part of the mating, more physical changes happen. Your body changes allowing you to support and carry children. You will begin to ovulate much like a female does. Only without the monthly bleeding and cramps. You won't be able to physically give birth as your body isn't built for that but, you will be able to carry our children until they are ready to be born." stated Shoto as he lifted Izuku's shirt off of his body and unbuttoned Izuku's stomach. "You will be able to carry our child for six months until we have to cut them out from you." Izuku bucked his hips rubbing his hard on against Shoto's. Shoto lightly kissed and began to suckle on Izuku's nipples earning a sharp gasp in pleasure from the human. *I personally can't wait until you produce milk. I bet it will just taste as sweet as you.* Shoto growled out mentally. Izuku moaned out Shoto's name as his hard on became even harder.

"Shoto... Please... Stop teasing..." Izuku panted. Shoto grabbed Izuku by the hips as he rolled his mate onto the bed ripping off Izuku's pants and boxers in one swift movement.

"Now during the second part of our mating when you and I reach our climax, you will feel power slam into your body. That is the power that you will have as a supernatural." stated Shoto as he began to prep Izuku. Izuku whimpered and pleaded for Shoto to hurry.

Shoto stopped as he removed his own clothing admiring how Izuku's eyes were clouded with lust. His cock was leaking with precum and twitching madly for relief. A light layer of sweat clung to Izuku's body. Izuku's nipples were swollen and hard from Shoto licking and nipping at them. His lips were bruised from the kisses.

"Beautiful..." Shoto growled in a dark voice as his eyes flashed red. "Everything about you tastes so sweet that I can barely contain myself." Shoto pushed his hard cock deep into Izuku causing the human to scream out in pleasure and pain. "Damn you are so tight Izuku." growled out Shoto.

"Shoto... Move... Please..." moaned out Izuku as he bucked his hips. Shoto moved in and out slowly brushing ever so slightly against his prostate. "Ah... Shoto...!" Izuku cried out.

*Now during the third part of the mating it will be much more intense. You will be fertile as I will be able to get you pregnant. You will also be transforming into a pure blood.* Shoto told the human mentally.

"Shoto... Faster... Harder..." Izuku cried out.

Shoto obeyed his mate's cries and pleads as he moved harder and faster causing his wings to unfurl from his back. His fangs to fully lengthen and his eyes to glow blood red.

"Izuku..." Shoto growled as he sank his fangs into the mate mark on the hollow of Izuku's neck. Izuku cried out as he held onto Shoto chanting out the vampire's name as he begged him to go faster and harder. Shoto complied with Izuku's wishes as he used one of his hands to cut open his neck allowing Izuku to feed. Izuku latched onto the open wound causing Shoto to growl in the bite as he picked Izuku up off the bed nearly slamming him against the wall. Izuku's legs wrapped around Shoto's waist as he met the vampire's thrusts with his own. Shoto could feel Izuku's inner walls clamping down on him hard. They were both close to reaching their climax. Shoto freed one of his hand grabbing a hold of Izuku's erection and stroking it in time with their wild thrusts as he continued to hit Izuku's sweet spot. Izuku threw his head back moaning out loud.

"Ah... Yes... Shoto...!" he cried out.

*Cum for me Izuku!* Shoto commanded mentally. Izuku cried out as he came hard. Shoto released his fangs from Izuku's neck snarling out as he came. Shoto could feel Izuku's power slamming hard into them both causing the orgasm to last longer than normal.

Izuku found the strength to push Shoto back onto the bed as the human began to ride him hard. Shoto growled out in pleasure allowing the human to do as he liked. Green lighting began to dance around Izuku's body as his veins began to glow with energy. Need and desire slammed into Shoto as he thrusted up into Izuku's thrusts hitting the one spot that caused Izuku to shout out in pleasure.

"Ah... Shoto... More..." cried out Izuku as his thrusts became faster and harder. "There... Faster... Harder..."

"God... Izuku..." growled Shoto. The power was building along with the need to climax and cum. "Shit... Izuku..." Shoto cried out as he could feel his own power surging forth. Izuku began to chant out Shoto's name as his toes curled. "Fuck... Cum for me... My mate!" Shoto growled out. Izuku cried out coming harder than ever before as the power slammed into them both causing Shoto to cum hard into his mate before they both collapsed in exhaustion.

Next Chapter….

Training Izuku


	14. training Izuku

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Fourteen: training Izuku

The following day Shoto awoke before Izuku. He could feel the changes almost instantly to his own body as his powers were much stronger than before. The pure blood knew that by mating with Izuku the second time around would cause his abilities to be much stronger than before. Shoto allowed his body to transform back to his human form. His body felt a bit sore because of the mating he just went through with Izuku. Shoto didn't expect for Izuku to be so strong when his power hit. Shoto looked over at his sleeping mate to see that Izuku's body began to change. Muscles now lined Izuku's body. Izuku's small frame grew as he was a bit taller than his usual five foot five inches tall as it seemed like he grew three more inches. His child-like face seemed more mature as he seemed a bit older than fifteen. Shoto brought up the blanket to cover Izuku's nude body allowing his mate to sleep before he quietly crept out of the room.

By midafternoon, Izuku awoke to find Shoto sitting at the desk writing Izuku let out a long yawn as he stretched out his body.

"Morning love. How did you sleep?" Shoto asked as he turned to Izuku.

"Very well. What's on the agenda for today?" Izuku asked as he sat up in the bed.

"We are going to start training you on how to use the powers that you had gained." answered Shoto. Izuku nodded his head that he understood. He slowly climbed out of bed to go and take a shower before they went downstairs to get something to eat.

After Izuku and Shoto had their lunch, the two went out to the training grounds. Both Kirshima and Bakugo were there as they wore comfortable clothing to work out in. Shoto and Izuku had done the same. Bakugo stood there flabbergasted at the changes that had happened to Izuku's body. He wasn't the only one as both Izuku and his mother were shocked the only thing was that Inko knew that it was bound to happen when Izuku began to mate with Shoto.

"Holy fuck Deku! I didn't think that the changes would happen that fast." Bakugo exclaimed.

"Neither did I." replied the human.

"Let's begin as we have a lot of ground to cover." stated Shoto. Izuku did a few stretches as he listened to Shoto's directions. "Izuku... remember the feeling you had when your power began to manifest. I want you to try to bring that power to the surface." Izuku nodded his head that he understood. Izuku closed his eyes remembering the surge of power that he felt last night during the second round of mating. Almost instantly Izuku's veins began to glow as lightning danced around his body. When Izuku opened his eyes, they seemed to be glowing. "Very good. Now I want you to try to release it like a blast." Izuku nodded his head as he pulled back his right arm. Izuku's whole right arm began to glow as his newfound muscles rippled. When Izuku released it like a shockwave. The shockwave pushed Shoto, Kirshima, and Bakugo back several feet.

*Holy shit! I never thought that Deku would be this strong. Hell... I think he may give us a run for our money when it comes to strength.* Bakugo stated mentally towards Shoto.

*Yes... It would seem that his power is strength based hence the newfound powers?* Shoto stated as the power seemed to vanish from Izuku returning him back to normal.

The four of them spent several hours with Izuku learning to call upon his powers almost instantly. His power not only gave him superhuman strength but also enhanced agility and mobility. Izuku could release blasts of air like a shockwave either through his punches or kicks. Izuku could also control the strength of his power and how strong he became because of his power. Shoto was surprised at how well Izuku seemed to control his power and how well he seemed to understand and use his newfound strength. Next they moved on to teach Izuku how to fight hand to hand with or without relying on his power. Shoto also thought it was strange at how well and quickly Izuku seemed to be progressing and controlling his powers.

*It's because Izuku is smart. He can analyze and break down information easily. I bet you he could tell us how to strengthen our skills.* Bakugo told Shoto mentally. This caused the pure blood to raise his brow.

After the combat training, they moved onto teaching Izuku how to speak telepathically and to hear others being speak mentally. Izuku was used to hearing Shoto mentally seeing how he had a stronger connection with the vampire king. It took Izuku a while to be able to communicate back mentally.

"Just relax Izuku. You are trying too hard. Let every bit of you relax. Your mind is far too chaotic." Shoto stated. Izuku took a long deep breath letting it out slowly as he willed his body and mind to relax. The telepathic part of his powers seemed much harder to get down. Izuku understood the concept and what he needed to do but, he was having troubles with it. Shoto took Izuku by the hand forcing him to look at the vampire. "You don't have to get it right away or be perfect. I know that you understand the concept of the telepathic communication. You will eventually be able to do it. Let's take a break and come back to practice some more later on." stated Shoto. Izuku nodded his head as they went back into the mansion to eat dinner.

After dinner, Shoto and Izuku tried again the mentally telepathy in the privacy of their own room. It was the one place where Izuku seemed to let down his guard. The two sat on the bed facing each other.

"Now I want you to try one more time Izuku. Just relax and reach out mentally to hear my thoughts." Shoto stated. Izuku sat on the bed Indian style as his hands sat in his lap. Shoto sat in the same way as Izuku. Izuku closed his eyes as he imagined himself reaching out and into Todoroki's mind. Ever so slowly he began to hear his mates thoughts. *If this method doesn't work, I will try once more getting him to fully relax. Right now he seems relaxed. I love that he's trying so hard to understand and use the powers that he had just gained. But he has a long way to go.* Shoto thought mentally keeping the thoughts to himself.

*Shoto...* Izuku managed to reply back mentally as a blushing. Shoto suddenly grabbed Izuku in a tight hug as a smile crossed the vampire's face.

"You did it Izuku!" Shoto exclaimed causing the young human to open his eyes smiling. Almost immediately Izuku shouted out mentally towards Bakugo and Kirshima that he can now communicate mentally with them. The two supernaturals were happy that Izuku finally learned how to speak and communicate telepathically. The small group knew that they had a long way to go before they were ready to go to war.

Next Chapter….

Going to war


	15. going to war

Author Notes: this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things, then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Fifteen: going to war

The two weeks had passed by in the blink of an eye. With Izuku's help, the group of supernaturals that allied with Shoto Todoroki, grew more confident with his true form. As Izuku pointed out to him true form didn't define him. It was his powers and he needed to overcome the legacy left behind in his father's wake.

"You are not your father. You are your own being. You have set up alliances with vampires who will follow you without question. You have supernaturals who will fight by your side rather than against you." stated Izuku. Todoroki admitted that what Izuku said made sense. Without Todoroki holding back, his powers were nearly double what they were nearly double what they were normally. The group felt prepared for whatever was going to happen. Shoto made it a point to evacuate him human staff as he didn't want them to get hurt. Iida allowed Shoto's human staff to stay at his mansion where it was safe as they knew that the group would strike at Shoto's stronghold.

Loud explosions rocked the mansion alerting everyone to the attack on Shoto's mansion. Demons poured into the mansion as they were meet by a wall of ice.

"I will not have you destroy my home!" growled Shoto. Suddenly dark purple flames licked at the ice wall melting it. Dabi smiled at Shoto.

"Hello... nephew!" snarled Dabi. Shoto was shocked. His father never told him that he had an uncle. "It seems that my goodie two shoes of a half brother never told you about me. Of course Endevor wouldn't want to trash his regal name." snarled Dabi.

"You're lying!" snapped Shoto as his fire roared out at Dabi. Dabi threw his back laughing at his nephew.

*Shoto don't give into his taunts. Focus on the battle. We can get information out of him after we defeat his army.* Izuku told him mentally. Shoto snapped back causing his fire and ice to roar out at Dabi.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shoto snarled earning an evil smile from Dabi.

"I'm your uncle Dabi. Let's go Shigaraki and Toga... Kill them all!" roared out Dabi.

"Give them hell!" shouted out Bakugo as explosions shot out of his hands instantly killing a demon. The doors behind Bakugo opened up revealing Shoto's allies as they charged into the room. Izuku powered up his ability as he created a shockwave of air which pushed all of the demons out of the mansion. Shoto's group charged outside attacking Dabi's group while Dabi and Shoto fought against one another.

"What is it you are after?" asked Shoto.

"Your life. I want what my no good half brother denied me... The thrown! All that stands in my way is you Shoto and your mate." snapped Dabi.

Black and red fire meet in a powerful clash as both Dabi and Shoto refused to back down. Toga tried to stab Shoto from behind as Izuku warned him about the attack. Shoto turned quickly freezing the shapeshifter in her tracks. Both werewolves Hound Dog and Kirshima knocked a demon into the frozen shapeshifter causing her to break into a thousand pieces. Dabi didn't even looked concerned when one of his people died.

"Give it up Shoto. You can't win as I will do whatever it takes even turning you dark by taking your mate's life!" Shoto couldn't help but to worry about Izuku when Dabi said these things. But he could see Bakugo by Izuku's side as they were surrounded by demons. The two were killing them left and right. Shoto could see the three nymphs sneaking up on the witch. Kami Woods, Ibara Shinozaki, and Chiyo Shuzenji surrounded the witch as both wood and vines surrounded Shigaraki as they were tied together by Chiyo's power to form a seal around the witch. Tomura growled out as he couldn't use his powers any longer as the three nymphs also had Aizawa's powers locked on the witch.

"Dabi!" shouted out Shoto as he unleashed his true form. Dabi turned to his nephew to see that the pure blood no longer had any hesitation in using his full powers were far stronger than Endevor's. Fire and ice licked at Dabi's scared skin. "I won't let you nor anyone else destroy the peace that I worked hard to achieve after my father's death. I know that he wasn't the best father or roll model. But as someone told me, I am not my father. And I will not let what he did in the past dictate how I rule." snarled Shoto feeling and seeing the display of Shoto's power. Dabi knew that his nephew was indeed the true blood vampire king told about in old legends and a prophecy. It was said that the true blood king would be capable of incredible powers and will be able to unite all the races in true peace. Dabi looked to see many different races some that he had thought died out attacking and killing the demons. Shoto was the very first to take a human as a mate as he was continuously changing the rules and striving hard for peace between all supernaturals. The supernaturals that were fighting with Shoto didn't seem to be frightened by his true form.

"So you are the one..." Dabi stated in a low voice.

Before Shoto could move dealing the finishing blow to his uncle, he was stopped by Sir Night Eye and Midnight.

"It's over Shoto!" stated Sir Night Eye before he turned his attention to Dabi. "Are you satisfied Dabi?"

"Yes. My nephew is truly the true blood king that you told me about."

"Sir Night Eye what are you talking about?" asked Shoto.

"An ancient prophecy that told of a pure blood who will be capable of incredible powers. He will unite all supernaturals in true peace. My brother Endevor thought that he was the one foretold in the prophecy. But I knew that he wasn't. When we fought for the right to be the king of all vampires after our father died, Endevor won the battle because he was a pure blood while I was only half." stated Dabi.

"It was Dabi's fate to test those who may have the right or the power to be called the true blood king. Not even my power could see who it truly was." added Sir Night Eye. Shoto stood there in complete shock. He never heard things like this from his father. Maybe this was what his father was trying to hide from him.

"You are the true blood king Shoto. You are the one destined to bring about a new era. Please kill me and fulfil the prophecy that has been foretold." Shoto looked at Midnight and Sir Night Eye who nodded their heads. Shoto flared up the full extent of his power hitting Dabi and watching as his uncle became dust.

Next Chapter….

The true blood king


	16. the true blood king

**Author Notes:** this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Sixteen: the true blood king

After Dabi had become dust, the wind picked up his ashes as they began to swirl around Shoto. The ashes began to glow brightly surrounding Shoto causing the pure blood to scream out in pain. The light blinded everyone as Izuku fought against Sir Night Eye and Midnight to go to his mate's side. Through his bond he could feel Shoto's pain like it was his own.

"You can't help him Midoriya. This is Shoto's destiny." growled Sir Night Eye. Bakugo pulled Izuku into his arms allowing the human to cry on his shoulder.

'You better make it through this you damn icy hot bastard. Cause if you break Izuku's heart, I will never forgive you.' Bakugo thought to himself. The light condensed before unleashing like a sonic boom. The light then died out allowing everyone to see once again.

Once everyone had regained their vision Izuku freed himself from Bakugo as he ran to Shoto's side before the vampire collapsed. Izuku caught Shoto as he stumbled a bit feeling a bit disoriented from what just happened to him. Every supernatural and even the vampires could sense the change that had happened to Shoto.

"Hail to the true blood king." stated Sir Night Eye as everyone but Izuku went down onto one knee before the pure blood.

"Are you all right Shoto?" Izuku asked softly. Shoto nodded his head as he looked at everyone. Even Tomura was down on his knee. Everyone had their heads bowed before the vampire king.

Shoto freed himself from Izuku's grasp as he walked over towards Shigaraki.

"Free him." Shoto commanded the three nymphs. The three nymphs did as Shoto commanded without question as they freed the witch from their seal but Aizawa kept his trained eye on Tomura. They backed away from Shoto as he stood in front of the witch.

"Shimura... No words can forgive what my father had done to you and your clan. I would like to strive for peace and help you in any way to rebuild what you have lost." Shoto stated causing Tomura to raise his head. The vampire witch could sense the sincerity in the king's words and knew that it wasn't his fault for what his father had done. A lot of different races had suffered because of Endevor, even his own son. Shigaraki, let out a long soft sigh as perhaps behind him and hopefully build a new future. And Shoto was his best chance at this.

"I... Tenko Shimura, hear by swear my loyalty and power to the true blood king Shoto Todoroki." stated the witch. Shoto could sense that Tomura meant his words.

"Please rise everyone." Shoto commanded. Everyone rose to their feet. "Let's all strive to make this world a better place for all races." stated Shoto as everyone cheered.

Shoto proceeded to thank the ones who came to help him out during his time of need. He set up mental connections with Ryuku the dragon, Fumikage Tokoyami the tengu, and Reiko Yangi the ghost as they were the last of their kinds left. They all gladly told Shoto if the need ever comes up to not hesitate to seek out their help. They could tell that the young prince was much different from his father. They would gladly offer up their lives if the blood king asked them. Shoto also talked to Chiyo (recovery girl) about remaining in the mansion as he planned to finish mating with Izuku. He knew that when he completed the mating ritual with his human mate, that Izuku would go through some major changes along with him becoming pregnant. He was going to need the nature nymphs help to help monitor Izuku until he could give birth and help out with the birthing process.

The nature nymph was more than happy to help Shoto out. There was just one thing left for the pure blood to do. He stood in front of his mate lightly coughing to get everyone's attention. He took Izuku's hand into his own as he went down onto one knee.

"Izuku since I meet you so long ago, I knew that you were my mate. I never forgot about you as I waited for the chance to find you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my mate. Izuku Midoriya... Will you do me the honor of becoming not only my mate but also my husband?" Shoto asked as he pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was a gold band with a silver middle. Inside the silver part of the band was a row of blueish-green stones with a larger one in the middle. Tears lined Izuku's eyes as he nodded his head madly.

"Yes! A million times over yes." Izuku cried out as Shoto slipped the ring onto his mate's finger as Shoto got up wrapping Izuku in a hug before kissing Izuku on the lips.

NEXT CHAPTER…

wedding


	17. wedding

**Author Notes:** this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Warnings: there will be a lot of males kissing, nudity, blood, and hard core sex... so please don't read if you aren't into those kinds of things.

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs,** _italics=monster speech_

Seventeen: wedding

Cheers went up as Izuku and Shoto broke apart. Everyone congratulated the two before they left heading towards Kirshima and Bakugo as both smiled at their lord and master.

"We have a lot of repair work to do before we can prepare for a wedding." Shoto stated.

"Lord Todoroki... allow me to fix what damage I had caused." stated Tomura. Shoto nodded his head. Shigaraki weaved his magic causing Shoto's mansion to glow. The damage began to reverse and fix with a wave the witches hand. Soon the mansion looked as good as new.

"Thank you Shimura." stated Shoto. Tomura nodded his head before opening up a portal leaving Shoto along with his mate and guards. 

Over the next couple of weeks, Shoto and Izuku planned for their wedding. Everyone was in a buzz about the vampire kings wedding. The vampires that question his ruling and everything that Shoto had done no longer questioned the king. Especially since learning that Todoroki was the true blood king heard about in legends. They knew that if they questioned Shoto's leadership, the blood king could easily destroy them with a flick of his hand. Shoto decided to give them a chance to redeem themselves and strive not to be so narrow minded. He wanted for them to be more open minded when it came to the other races. They were not the perfect race they thought themselves to be. There was always someone stronger and more powerful than them out there. 

Inko couldn't help but to gush over the ring that was on Izuku's finger as she was super happy that her baby boy was finally getting married. Even if it meant that he would no longer be human. Inko was actually looking forward to having grandchildren even if they weren't human either. Izuku had asked Bakugo to be his best man seeing how he was a long time friend.  
"Of course I will be your best man you damn nerd. I can't believe that your actually marrying the king. I suppose that this makes you my lord and master too." Izuku shook his head.

"No... It still makes us good friends no matter what!" Bakugo couldn't help but to smile at Izuku's words. He knew no matter what happens to them, Izuku was still the same person Katsuki knew so well. 

The days came to pass so quickly as everyone prepared for the wedding of the century. Izuku was a nervous mess. He wasn't the only one as Shoto was also nervous. He stood at the alter wearing a black suit with a dark red vest and red tie. It was hard to believe that in a short while he will be marrying his life mate and completing the final bond with Izuku during their honeymoon. Soon the music began as Izku and his mom walked down the isle as Izuku wore a white suit with a green trim that matched his eyes around the collar and sleeves. He wore a small charm with a green stone around his neck. A light pink dusting crossed his cheeks as he admired how attractive Shoto was. Shoto's eyes lit up when he saw Izuku walking towards him with him linking his arm through his mother's arm. Inko lightly kissed Izuku on the cheek as she stood in front to the side. Izuku took Shoto's hand as they both stood in front of the minister who happened to be the village leader Torinoshi Yagi. Even though in the vampire world, Izuku and Shoto was already married. But Shoto also wanted to have a human wedding.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and vampires thank you for coming to the wedding of the vampire king Shoto Todoroki and the human Izuku Midoriya. Not so long ago during the fall choosing ceremony Izuku had come along with many others to be chosen by the many vampires in existence. Many were chosen but Izuku was chosen by the vampire king to become his mate. Many doubted that they would even make it this far. But regardless both had accomplished great feats to make it this far. It has been a year since then as they fought together to keep both worlds safe. According to the ancient laws both Izuku and Shoto are married in the eyes of a vampire law. But both also chose to be married in eyes and laws of the humans." Yagi began as he turned towards Todoroki. "Vampire king Shoto Todoroki, do you take the human Izuku Midoriya as your mate for all of eternity? Do you promise to love and cherish him for better or for worse until death do you apart?" asked Yagi.

"I do." replied Shoto as Kirshima gave the king his ring to place on Izuku's fingers. It was a silver and gold band with a white diamond in the middle.

"Izuku Midoriya do you take the vampire king Shoto Todoroki as your husband for the rest your life until you are turned and even after you become a vampire? Do you promise to love and cherish him for better or for worse until death do you apart?" asked Yagi.

"I do." replied Izuku as Bakugo handed the human the ring to be placed upon Shoto's finger.

"Now before the many witnesses that are here and the two races joined together in peace. I present the kings Shoto and Izuku Todoroki. You may now kiss your husband." Shoto pulled Izuku close planting a sweet and simple kiss onto Izuku's lips. Izuku melted into the kiss as he kissed Shoto back. Cheers went up at the union. 

After the wedding was over with both Izuku and Shoto returned to the mansion. Both would finish the mating process during their honeymoon. Shoto had planned for a very place to take Izuku for his honeymoon. It happened to be in the same realm belong to the nymphs. He had gotten special permission from the king of the nymphs to come to their realm.

"Izuku pack your bags for only a couple of days." Shoto stated.

"I can't believe that we are finally married not only in the ways of the humans but also in the vampiric terms. And that we meet a long time ago. Why didn't you tell me?" Izuku asked.

"Because most humans tend to forget what happened to them when they were children. Even though you forgot, the event was forever etched into my mind. It was the day that I found and meet you and knew that you were meant to become my life mate." Shoto replied.

"But how did you know it even back then?"

"Your sweet scent is what attracted me the most. Then I got a small taste of your delicious blood. I knew then that you were the one as most of my kind are even lucky if we can find our mates. I kept my eyes out waiting for you to become old enough to become my mate."

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Soon enough Todoroki took Izuku to the realm of the nymphs. It was a beautiful place filled with nature. A large tree sat in the middle that happened to be the home of the nymphs. Shoto had asked for a small home to be built away from the nymphs. Shoto had asked for a small home to be built away from the nymphs he knew how rough and loud they were going to get. Let alone take into the effect their powers becoming active while they complete the mating. Izuku's eyes widened seeing the beauty that was the nymph world.

"Shoto... It's beautiful." stated Izuku. Shoto smiled at his mate as the two walked towards the house that was set up for them. "But why bring me here?" asked Izuku.

"It's because of the natural healing properties. You will need them as we complete the third part of the mating process. 

Shoto lead Izuku to a small wooden cabin as he picked the human up into his arms carrying him bridal style into the house. They dropped their bags down by the door as Shoto brought Izuku over to the bed. Shoto tossed the human onto the bed as his eyes were glowing red. Without saying a word, Shoto kissed Izuku aggressively and passionately while striping the human bare. Izuku whined and moaned in the kiss as he worked to free Shoto of his clothing. Soon enough Shoto broke free from the kiss as he began to nibble at the mate mark. He could feel that Izuku was getting turned on even more. Precum lined Izuku's erection. Izuku whimpered Shoto's name as the vampire's fangs pierced his skin as he could feel Shoto's hard cock slammed into his ass. Izuku cried out in both pleasure and pain as he began to chant Shoto's name. Shoto growled in his bite when he felt Izuku's muscles clamp hard against his erection. Shoto pulled his fangs out from Izuku's neck as he began to move hard in and out of his husband. Izuku held onto Shoto as he moaned out in bliss at the pleasure.

"Ah... Shoto... More!" Izuku cried out as he moved his hips.

"Izuku..." growled Shoto as he began to move hard and fast within his mate. His inner vampire was chanting.

 _*Mate... Pregnant... Change him...*_ Shoto gave into his other halves demands.

Shoto pounded ferociously into Izuku as his true form unleashed. He could hear Izuku's mewls, moans, and whimpers as the desire to have his mate bare his young grew stronger. Shoto growled and snarled with each thrust as picked up Izuku onto his lap while each thrust as he bore his neck to Izuku. Silently telling his husband to drink. To complete the bond. Izuku could feel his teeth throbbing as he licked and lightly nipped at Shoto's neck earning a purr from the vampire king. Izuku sank his teeth hard into Shoto's neck as his newfound fangs pierced the skin. Izuku drank Shoto's spicy but cold tasting blood as he could feel his muscles clamp harder on Shoto.

*Shoto... I'm cuming!* Izuku moaned out mentally.

 _"Cum for me mate. Bear my young!"_ Shoto growled in a dark voice. Izuku's fangs withdrew as he could feel Izuku's muscles clamp him hard as he came hard against Shoto. Izuku's body began to change rapidly as wings ripped out of his back. Izuku screamed out Shoto's name as he came. Shoto growled out Izuku's name as he came long and hard into his mate. Both collapsed falling asleep after the process was over with not knowing that Izuku was now pregnant with their young.

NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER….

The heir and peace


	18. the heir and peace

**Author Notes:** this is a My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. This story will feature hard core sex, male pregnancy, blood drinking, and males giving birth. If you don't like those things then please don't read it. Also, be sure to leave me your comments  
telling me what you think!

Warnings: there will be male pregnancy and giving birth along with some time skips... so please don't read if you aren't into those kinds of things

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental telepathy*, (author notes), **bold=flash backs/time skip,** _italics=monster speech_

Eighteen: the heir and peace

The next morning Shoto awoke to the sound of someone vomitting in the bathroom. Shoto slowly climbed out of the bed as he went to the bathroom to find Izuku's head over the toliet. Shoto rubbed Izuku's back in between his newfound wings. Izuku whimpered lightly at Shoto's touch as he felt terrible. Shoto could instantly tell why. Izuku was pregnant with his young.

"It's all right Izuku. I didn't take into the account of you getting morning sickness the second that I got you pregnant." Izuku turned his head towards Todoroki when he heard that he was expecting. His eyes went wide before they soften with love and affection as he rubbed the small buldge that his stomach now had. Shoto helped Izuku up off the floor as he flushed the toliet. "You should drink a bit of my blood as it may help with the morning sickness. Afterwards, we should go flying this way you can get used to your newfound wings." stated Shoto as he guided Izuku to the bed. Izuku sat down as Shoto allowed the young newly turned pure blood to drink from him.

Turns out that Izuku loved to fly. He was a bit shakey at first but once he got used to it, he loved the feeling of being free. During Izuku's pregnancy, the young pure blood vampire would have major mood swings. He would also get strange and unusual cravings. Shoto and Izuku debated on names for their child. If it turned out to be a boy, it would be named Kizoku which meant noble and if it was a girl, it would be named Kireina which meant beautiful. They could hardly wait for their child to become a part of their life. Inko was also egstactic for Shoto and Izuku that Inko told Izuku that she kept many of the items she had when he was just a baby in storage. Kirshima and Shoto helped get the stuff as the staff at the mansion helped set up the room next to the couple bedroom. So the child could be close to them for when the baby need to be feed and be changed. Inko also took Izuku out shopping for baby items that they were going to need.

The six months passed by almost to quickly as Chiyo carefully monitored Izuku while he was pregnant making sure that the young he was carrying was heathly and growing properily. Then the day came when Izuku could feel his water break. Chiyo and Inko set up a room where Izuku could give birth as the nature nymph knew that his mother was the best choice to help her out. Izuku gave birth to a health baby boy. Kizoku Todoroki had white hair with a small strip of red in the bangs and Izuku's green eyes as well as dusting of freckles on the nose to the cheeks. Since the birth of Kizoku, Shoto worked with the humans and the other races to establish peace. The humans were a bit shocked to find out that there was other supernatural races out there. With some of the dying races, it was set up that they could also attend the choosing to hopefully find a mate. The clan leaders could also pick guards, servants, and maids to help them out if they chose to do so. Kizoku aged rather quickly as he easily looked to be five years old in human years but in vampire terms he was one hundred and five years old. Shoto took both Izuku and Kizoku to the sight where he made graves for both of his parents as a new one was made for the uncle that he never got to know. Shoto would tell Kizoku how he first meet Izuku and how they found each other after a long span of time.

"Papa (Izuku)... Dad (Shoto)... Do you think that I will find my life mate when I become older?" Kizoku asked.

"I have no doubt that you will Kizoku." Shoto replied with a smile. Izuku nodded his head as he rubbed his small bulging stomach. He was currently pregnant with their second child. The two parents decided to allow Kizoku to name the child when it was born.  
"I hope that I can become a great king like you someday dad!" Kizoku stated with a bright smile. Shoto picked up his son placing him on his shoulder as he smiled back at his son.

"I have no doubt that you will be a great king Kizoku." Shoto replied as the three made their way back home.

THE END!


End file.
